


Swangs imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Swangs imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Differences

The yearly Riverdale high versus Greendale high game was coming to an end with only twenty-seven seconds left on the clock of the third period.

The game was tied 2-2 and the winner of the game would be taken to the playoff’s.

“Fogarty I want you on offense to score, Sweet Pea you’ll be his defenseman,” the coach told the boys.

One of the northside kids groaned in frustration that the coach gave the biggest play of the game to a pair of Serpents.

Tensions on the team were high ever since the schools merged, players from neither team wanting to play with the other.

“I don’t want to hear it Donaldson, if you boys want to go to playoffs you’ll get over your petty differences and play as a team,” the coach scolded.

“Yes coach,” everyone sighed.

“Now get out there and win this game,” the coach told them.

“You got this,” Sweet Pea told Fangs patting him on the back.

Fangs nodded but deep down he was nervous he would mess up.

They took thier spot on the ice, the ref looking for confirmation from Fangs and one of the Greendale players that they were ready.

Fangs took a deep breath and got into his stance when the ref dropped the puck to restart the game.

Both boys swung thier sticks at the puck but Fangs was the one who came out with control of it the end.

He skated down the ice towards the goal, Greendale players coming at him from all directions.

Sweet Pea knocked one player down onto his ass, Donaldson taking out another.

Fangs circled the goalies net, avoiding a player who was chasing him.

Sweet Pea came to his aide and pushed him out of the way, giving Fangs the opportunity to shoot.

The clock was ticking down, now only at two seconds.

Fangs brought his stick up high, swinging it forward and hitting the puck towards the net.

Everyone in the stands held their breath and time seemed to stand still for Fangs.

Finally he heard the buzzer of the clock signaling the end of the game and at the same time the light on top of the goal glowed red.

He did it, he scored the goal.

Cheering roared from the stands, all of the tension in Fangs’ body disappearing as his teammates stormed the ice.

The Greendale team left for the locker rooms in defeat, the Riverdale team all giving Fangs high fives.

“Now thats how you win a game,” Sweet Pea said kissing Fangs in celebration.

“Pop’s is on me tonight,” Donaldson exclaimed, “even for the Serpents.”


	2. Sore loser

It was Friday night and the Whyte Wyrm was packed as usual.

Toni was behind the counter serving drinks, the jukebox played music throughout the room while Serpents of all ages sat around talking and laughing.

Sweet Pea and Fangs stood at the pool table, starting their third match of the night.

“Alright, it’s one to one, winner takes all,” Sweet Pea stated confidently.

“Deal, prepare to get your ass kicked,” Fangs grinned while lining up his first shot.

When Fangs bent over the table Sweet Pea couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriends ass.

“Too bad my ass isn’t as great as yours,” Sweet Pea said smacking Fangs’ ass.

“You’re not gonna distract me Sweet Pea,” Fangs laughed after hitting his shot perfectly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about babe,” he shrugged innocently, watching a striped ball go into the corner pocket.

“I’m stripes, you’re solids,” Fangs said happily, “take your shot lover boy,” he teased.

The two of them went on with their game accompanied by playful banter eventually only to have one ball a piece left.

It was Fangs’ turn and he had an easy shot for both his last striped ball and then for the 8 ball.

Sweet Pea knew he was going to lose so he thought he’d try out a different tactic to get the game to end in his favor.

He pulled Fangs up from his position leaning over in the middle of taking his shot and pushed him up against the table, kissing him roughly.

“You always were a sore loser,” Fangs muttered against his lips.

“I’m just saving you the embarrassment of my amazing comeback,” Sweet Pea said playfully.

Fangs kissed him again, deeper this time and dropped his pool stick to wrap his arms around Sweet Pea’s neck.

“Get a room,” they heard Toni call from the bar stand making some of the other Serpents cheer teasingly.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sweet Pea suggested, his hands firmly on Fangs’ waist.

“Last one to the bikes has to got to wash ‘em this weekend,” Fangs said raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll enjoy watching you wash my bike this weekend… and I think I’ll make you do it shirtless,” Sweet Pea smirked.

“It’s on,” Fangs cracked and they were off.

Fangs ended up winning that night after all.


End file.
